greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres
'''Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres '''is the child of Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, and Arizona Robbins. History Callie's Pregnancy When Arizona wins a prestigious grant to help treat children in Malawi, a disgruntled Callie agrees to move there with her, as it is a 3-year position. However, her lack of enthusiasm causes Arizona to end their relationship in the airport, and leave without her. A heartbroken Callie moves in with Mark and they have a short fling. Arizona returns for Callie, apologizing and hoping for forgiveness. Callie initially rebuffs her and later reveals that she is pregnant with Mark's baby. Arizona agrees to raise the child with her, but dislikes that Mark will be a permanent part of their lives. In This is How We Do It, when Callie is twenty-three and a half weeks pregnant, she plans a getaway-weekend to thank Arizona for her support. En route, Arizona proposes to her, but before Callie can respond, they crash into a truck. Callie is treated at Seattle Grace, where her daughter is delivered early. When Callie wakes, she accepts Arizona's proposal. Sofia lost her father due to injuries in a plane crash. Infant Struggles Sofia was delivered by C-section during Callie's second surgery following the crash. Addison Forbes Montgomery, Callie's very good friend, returned from Los Angeles to deliver the baby, since she still held privileges at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Sofia was delivered 16 weeks early without a heartbeat, at 1 pound and 1 ounce. Arizona was able to resuscitate her and she was placed in an incubator, as her lungs and other internal organs hadn't fully matured. Dr. Lucy Fields failed to give Callie steroids before the delivery, which would have matured Sofia's lungs more. She was then brought to the NICU and was on a ventilator, as she was unable to breathe on her own. In the meantime, Callie was struggling to recover from her surgeries and wasn't allowed to see Sofia. Cristina, who provided much emotional comfort to Callie, gave it to her straight: “She’s mostly tubes and wires and she looks more like a chicken than a baby, like a featherless, beakless chicken. You want to wait ’til she’s cuter”, to which Callie replied, "You're the worst godmother ever." However, Cristina organized for Callie's stretcher to be driven to the baby care unit, so Callie could get a peak at her daughter, which Callie was very appreciative of. Callie pushed herself too hard and eventually had to undergo surgery again to repair internal injuries sustained while pushing a stretcher carrying Cristina and Meredith. At 5 weeks old, Sofia was in heart failure and required surgery which Dr. Stark performed. He allowed Arizona to be in the OR as she is not biologically related to Sofia and it was not a legal issue for the hospital. During the surgery, Sofia started to bleed out, which caused a devastated Arizona to run out of the OR. However, Dr. Stark was able to find the bleeder and repair it and Sofia was stable. After 12 weeks of recovery, Callie was discharged from the hospital, but reluctant to leave unless Sofia could leave with her. Dr. Robert Stark, the pediatric surgeon on Sofia's case, eased Callie's tensions by allowing Sofia to be discharged if she passed the infant carrier test. She passed, but Callie was scared to take her home, because of the dangers of cars. Miranda Bailey calmed her down and Callie, Mark, Arizona, and Sofia left the hospital. Notes and Trivia *She calls Arizona, "Mama." *She likes wearing dresses, but not tights. *She likes horses. *Sofia told Callie she wanted to be a princess for Halloween, and told Arizona she wanted to be an astronaut, so they compromised and she dressed as a space princess. Gallery 720SofiaTorres.png|White Wedding 8x12SofiaTorres.jpg|Hope for the Hopeless 819SofiaTorres.png|Support System 820SofiaTorres.png|The Girl with No Name 822SofiaTorres.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 10x03SofiaTorres.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy (right, with Derek and Zola) 10x05SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|I Bet It Stung 10x07SofiaRobbinsSloanTorres.png|Thriller 10x09SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Neonatal) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:GA S10 Characters